


Of Cellphones, Flashcards, and Nosy Friends

by Asian_Aaron_Samuels



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Rip has a study group, Romance, and they're all lowkey/highkey scared of Jonah Hex, asshole friends, because those are the best kind of friends, but guys, he's such a teddy bear, oh well~, really this is mostly just the "team" reacting to finding out Rip has a boyfriend, what should I even tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6753532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asian_Aaron_Samuels/pseuds/Asian_Aaron_Samuels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is like One Missed Call," Ray said, voice just a little bit panicky before reading the text below 'Rip'. </p><p>[Do try not to steal my phone, Jonah has a tendency to send racy text messages. And while you lot are a bunch of gits, I would rather not be blamed by Lisa or Miss Jackson for the trauma that you may or may not receive by Jonah's sexts.] </p><p>Ping ping ping ping ping ping ping!!!</p><p>[Also don't forget to study your flashcards. :) <3]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Cellphones, Flashcards, and Nosy Friends

They had all joined Rip's study group for one reason: he was the most knowledgeable in American History. And not the basic K-12 stuff that involved Harriet Tubman and Watergate, but the stuff they had documentaries on Netflix about and the History Channel did specials for. True, Martin Stein, the only Grad student in the group, easily aced Interpreting the American Past (code 2166) without Rip, he had it on good authority that his suitemate Jax goofed off during their study sessions. Sara, Kendra, and Ray did exceptionally well in their studies, but Ray preferred study groups for "exciting" topics (basically every subject but Intro to Italian), the curly haired girl liked studying in groups in general, and the former just sat next to her old friend Rip and made jokes about Donald Trump ("He isn't historically relevant, Sara." "Not while I can vote and carry a firearm.") and pointed out key moments of the feminist agenda.

"Mister Rory, need I remind you that we're in a library?" Rip hissed before closing the lid on the aforementioned student's lighter.

"Hunter, need I remind that I have no problems setting your apartment on fire because Sara moved out with Nyssa?" The broad chested man growled.

"Need I remind the both of you that if I fail this semester I won't get money and that means no place for me to lay my weary head at night?" Len drawled while casually swiping both males on the cheek with the blue highlighter he had been using.

"Rip," the blonde next to him sighed, "let him do what he wants. Mick already disabled the smoke alarm and tampered with the sprinklers on this floor."

The brunette huffed before returning to the flash cards he oh so kindly put together for the "team". It was Kendra's suggestion, she had been picking up some extra shifts at the coffee shop on campus because all her coworkers were her classmates and were taking days off to cram for finals. She had complained how awful it was finding the facts worth studying in the many sheets Len had loaned her. Ray had offered to write her flash cards, which ended with the barista still skimming through notes because at age twenty he already had a doctor's chicken scratch. Thus leading to the team leader altruistically writing her note cards.. and then Jax's because it was football season. And Sara's because she had been spending so much time interning with her sister. And then Mick and Leonard's because, well, it's Mick and Leonard and they offered to pay plus the added benefit of not shoving him in the direction of his ex girlfriend every time they happened to cross paths in the halls.

By the time their Wednesday session was complete, Ray was done reviewing his notes on the many amendments and Facebook stalking Carter Hall, Kendra's current boyfriend and his romantic rival (" _Romantic rival_? Is this Grease?" Sara threw a donut hole at him.), Martin was dumping all of his partner's snack wrappers into the waste bin, and the two delinquents of the group were whispering to each other about how they were going to steal from the hot Russian chick Valentine. And then Rip's phone pinged from a text. Now getting text messages is normal, unless you're a keep-to-yourself kind of person like Rip Hunter and his social circle consisted of the people he studied with.

**_Ping.. Ping. Ping ping ping!_ **

Sara pulled herself up from where she was dangling her torso off the mostly empty table. As she reached for her tutor's phone, the blonde was surprised by the lightning quick reflexes he suddenly possessed as he pocketed the device. Clearly this didn't go unnoticed.

Rip had secrets, like his _last fucking name_ for God's sake, what is this, Kingsman?! But communicating with someone he didn't want them to know about? Even that's odd.

"Is that from your dad?" Jax was one of the few who was allowed to openly question Rip on his dad.

"Afraid not," the older male answered quickly, now shoving his books into his bag.

"Your boss? The golden boy getting a scolding?" Len purred with a smirk.

"I am an excellent employee, if you must know."

"Death threats from that dick Savage?" Sara's fingers were already curling into fists at the possibility.

"Not lately."

"Rip, might I suggest just letting us know what this is about? This could go on forever," Martin stated with just a hint of exasperation in his tone. It sucked being the resident grown up.

"Yeah, come on, man," Jax agreed, "what're you not telling us?" 

Kendra appeared like the goddess she was, ascending the stairs with delicious pastries leftover from her shift.

"What's going on?"

"Rip's getting texts and he won't let us know who they're from," Mick supplied.

The mixed woman gasped, "Are you talking to Miranda?!"

"No! No, not at all."

The man currently going through Good Cop, Bad Cop, Crooked Cop, Hot Cop, Cool Cop, Rookie Cop, Old Cop (a game the team enjoyed playing against one another) felt just the faintest slide from the back of his jeans before he realized Sara was briskly walking away from him with his phone in her right hand and using Ray as a human shield with her left.

"Sara!" Rip howled, already in pursuit.

" _ **'Michael. I'm coming'**_ " The blonde dodged a shitty swipe.

" _Michael_?" Kendra dropped the bag of treats in favour of following the trio.

"Who calls him Michael?" Mick was sitting up straight, following the four college students around with his eyes.

"Sara, this isn't funny!"

"Whoever 'Rick Grimes' is," Ray squinted at the screen.

"You guys have codenames?" the med student cooed.

The gymnast hopped over a chair, her companion trampling over the legs and followed by the other woman who easily hopped over it like a bird.

" ** _'It's going to rain.' 'It's raining.' 'Coming' 'Inside' 'Going uppstairs'._** "

Rip paled dramatically as he tripped over the chair two point five people managed to avoid.

"Michael, are you hiding a _boyfriend_ from us?" Leonard crossed his arms and frowned.

Sara appeared at his side and mirrored his pose, "You know your father and I don't like you keeping secrets from us."

"I'm having such a good time right now," the arsonist grinned before raising his hand, "who else is?" He high fived Jax. 

The embarrassed man was still bent at the knee over the desk chair when the sound of heavy footfalls alerted everyone on the fourth floor that someone was coming. All eyes fell upon a figure covered up by heavy layers and a Stetson.

He took off the hat and shook off some of the rain that clung to him. When he raised his head and returned his hat to its rightful place, the team zeroed in on his face. No doubt with those burns and that scowl.

No one spoke for a good minute, either too surprised like Martin or too scared like Ray, or just plain dying of embarrassment. Well that's just Rip.

Jonah Hex's scowl deepened, "Don't none of you know how ta say 'hello?'" 

Cue a chorus of hellos. 

The newcomer turned his attention onto his boyfriend, "Michael, what're you doing on the floor with your legs all tied up in the chair like a heifer?"

"It's a long story," Rip admitted while getting up.

"I got a bottle of whiskey back home, we can share it while you tell me why Sara Lance has your phone 'n' how you ended up on the floor."

Right as she heard her name, the blonde threw the stolen phone back to Rip who quickly pocketed it. Martin had enough sense of mind to hand Rip his backpack and trying to phrase through eye contact the millions of questions he had for his friend. When Rip made his way to Jonah's side, the older male shucked off his brown coat and covered the former.

"It's raining cats and dogs out there."

"So I've heard," the corner of Rip's mouth twitched upwards.

"Well," the newcomer tipped his cowboy hat-- _tipped his cowboy hat_ , to his boyfriend's study group, "pleasure meeting y'all. We'll be taking our leave now."

"Stay warm, mates," Rip said while pushing an arm through the coat.

The remaining students watched frozen in place as Jonah Hex wrapped his arm around their supposedly straight male friend's waist. Only after they could no longer hear Jonah's pronounced footsteps did they finally speak up.

"Oh my God."

"I know."

"I knew he was bi too."

"Same."

"This was eventful."

"Got to admit, he's kind of charming now."

"Hex or Hunter?"

"Both."

**_Ping ping ping ping ping ping ping!!!_ **

They reached into their pockets for their phones.

"This is like One Missed Call," Ray said, voice just a little bit panicky before reading the text below 'Rip'.

[ _Do try not to steal my phone, Jonah has a tendency to send racy text messages. And while you lot are a bunch of gits, I would rather not be blamed by Lisa or Miss Jackson for the trauma that you may or may not receive by Jonah's sexts._ ]

**_Ping ping ping ping ping ping ping!!!_ **

[ _Also don't forget to study your flashcards. :) <3_]

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, birdies! Wow, I think this is the fastest I've ever written a fanfic. And for a fandom I've never written for before. I'm strangely proud of myself for being HexHunter trash.
> 
> This idea just popped into my mind while I was sorting out the prompts I have saved on OneNote because all OTPs that aren't set in college deserve College AUs. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading this fanfic! I don't know when the next time I'll write HexHunter or if I'd ever get the inspiration to write a sequel to this, but I'll totally let you guys know via Tumblr. Okay, guys, so take care of yourselves and read some fanfics *cough cough* like mine *cough cough* or anything I bookmarked because they're hella dope *cough cough*.
> 
> All my love,  
> Robin~


End file.
